


Corneria Blues

by Alcer



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Bisexual Fox, Developing Relationship, Gay Wolf, M/M, Post-Aparoids, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcer/pseuds/Alcer
Summary: Corneria is healing from all the damages done during the aparoid invasion, team StarFox has nothing to do, Corneria and Venom are at odds.Fox and Wolf find common ground and try to work their way trough a relationship
Relationships: Fox McCloud & Wolf O'Donnell, Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 41
Kudos: 50





	1. Getting everything ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m not a writer by any means, and this is the first thing I ever written on my own, so please some criticism and feedback since I’d really like to get better at this

It has been 3 months since the aparoid queen has been defeated by none other than the many times hero of Lylat, Fox McCloud.  
It has been rather peaceful since then, besides all the reconstructions and economic loses Corneria as a whole, has made it pretty much unharmed by such never seen before events

But as for Starfox, they have all decided to take a break after days, of non-stop action, barely getting any sleep, they decided on going their own ways, Falco have stayed with Katt, Slippy decided to take a trip to Aquas, and Peppy has stayed at Lucy’s place along with Krystal

Fox has insisted that she could stay with him but she turn him down, every time the same excuse

“I need time for myself Fox, and honestly you should take some too”

“Krystal, come on, please tell me what’s wrong, ever since you’ve told me you ‘accidentally’ read my mind you’ve been acting really weird”

“It was really an accident I swear! , I usually tend to avoid it but sometimes people’s thoughts just are too strong for me to ignore, and well... yours happened to be very strong on a particular...attraction..., Fox, please, you’re always in charge of everyone and everything except yourself”

Fox stayed silent, looking at the ground and scratching his arm shyly, pondering over her words, truth is, Fox knew exactly why, she has seen the part of him he wanted to bury deep down in his mind, he didn’t want this to be part of him, why couldn’t she see that! 

Ever since he was 18 Fox has been part of a literal interplanetary war, he still had nightmares about that, he never had time to explore himself or his sexuality, nor did he wanted to, although those thoughts have always creep upon him, especially on particularly lonely nights

“Fox... I think I should get going now, can’t keep Lucy waiting...”

“...yeah”

Krystal put her hand on Fox’s shoulder

“...please just, really think about it Fox, let yourself be happy”

She said giving Fox a reassuring smile and squeeze on his shoulder before stepping out of Fox’s house, she has just been there to collect her stuff

Fox was now, replaying the conversation in his head, several hours later, sitting on his couch mindlessly watching the T.V.  
What was he supposed to do now? The system was at peace, even if it would be rather hard for Fox to find a job since Cornerian economy was dwindling, he could always go to General Pepper and ask him for a job in anything, maybe a pilot academy teacher, or something, anything, he barely knew how to function as a proper adult, his whole identity was his team.

He missed them...

But right then he heard a name, a name that he haven’t heard in a long time, a name that used to fill him with dread but now... he wasn’t even sure how to feel about a Wolf now

He quickly changed back the channel, it was the news

“Dangerous war criminals: Wolf O’Donnel, Leon Powalski and Panther Caroso, the Starwolf team, previously thought dead, has been spotted near Corneria city. If you see them please contact the authorities inmediatly and keep your distance, they are extremely dangerous and very possibly armed, they all have-“

Fox quickly turned off the T.V., he wasn’t sure how to feel, sure he didn’t know anything about Wolf, but the fact that he had helped during the invasion and has been an important part in saving not only the Lylat System but General Pepper himself, if it weren’t for Wolf, Fox would have been just another victim to the aparoids, he thought their bounties have been pardoned, well that’s not entirely true, he at first thought they were dead, and has already mourn them, but even then, couldn’t General Pepper see that they were to be trusted!

Now he was pissed, he decided to go directly to Pepper, he stepped out of his house and jumped right into his car, on the way there he has had some troubles with the damn machine, he was so used to the air and piloting on a 3D plane that he had forgotten how to properly drive on a 2D plane, not that there was anyone outside to see him make a fool of himself

As soon as the Government Central Tower appeared in view, Fox parked his car with a lot of difficulty, luckily there weren’t many cars in the parking lot, so he didn’t have to worry about scraping any of them

He headed inside ignoring the receptionist, which he doubt have noticed him in the first place, he went to the elevator and hit the button to the last floor, he had greatly calm down just on the way there, now thinking over on how to even convince General Pepper, he wasn’t an open minded person, and his government wasn’t exactly the best, although during his stay in power he has faced the most wars and disasters than any General before, so it was understandable why he hasn’t done anything to better Corneria as a whole, and would give Starfox a decent enough pay, after Fox nudge him about it, truth it was barely above acceptable

Once the doors open he was met with a bunch of cubicles and desks left empty, it was a kinda unnerving view, he just hoped that General Pepper was actually inside.

When he reach the end of the cubicles there it was, the doors Fox were familiar with, he entered and saw General Pepper in his office as usual looking outside he the window, he didn’t seemed to have noticed Fox’s presence.

“...hey General?”

He seemed to be startled by this and quickly spun around 

“Fox! You shouldn’t go around sneaking up on people my age you know...”

“Sorry General, but there’s something I need to discuss with you”

“...We already discuss the payment of your team and we appreciate your efforts, but, right now Corneria’s reconstruc-“

“It’s not about the payment General” Fox interrupted growing more anxious now

“Well what would it be then?”

“It’s about Starwolf’s bounty sir”

At Pepper’s silence he continued

“I think they have already proven to you that they are willing to help, even if it was a common enemy, they could have just fly away and make a blind eye to this situation and yet they decided to help”

Fox was clearly lying, but since Wolf has helped saved his life he felt like he needed to help him back in some way, that’s what they always say, ‘today you help me, tomorrow you I help you’ right?, he was doing the right thing, no need in second guessing...right?

Pepper eyes widened quickly followed by the furrowing of his eyebrows, and then turn around to the window once again

“General...?”

“It might be true that Mister O’Donell and his team have helped us during the invasion Fox, but they are still dangerous criminals...”

Fox seemed annoyed by this, he wanted to give Wolf a second chance, he has already shown signs of wanting to make up for it, he might have killed people during the Lylat Wars but so did Fox, it was something most mercenaries had in common, a kill count.   
The difference is that Wolf was at the losing side; he didn’t want to think of an Andross governated Lylat and thanks to him, no one had to.

“But...”

Pepper’s words startled Fox out of his thoughts

“I think I could do so Fox, in Corneria’s current state, it’s not like we could give out rewards as big they have and the less people we have at odds with Corneria the better. We cannot handle another war or disaster to happen Fox, I’m trusting your judgment here just because of how much help your team has given us troughout the years and because you are James’ son. Understood”

Fox seemed relieved by this, he didn’t even know where Wolf was, but didn’t care, he wanted to give him the news, but then again, he probably hated him, Fox slapped himself mentally and snapped back, even if he had helped him, they still had tried to shoot each other from the sky into a fiery wreck at least 3 times now, now he was glad Wolf haven’t died during any of their dog fights

“Of course General, I understand... wait, how big were their bounties exactly?”

“At least 9 digits for each of them”

“That seems a bit excessive don’t you think”

“For larceny and treason, I don’t think so Fox, they are severe crimes against Corneria itself, but I guess we don’t have to worry about that anymore”

Now Fox was really worried, is he really about to thrust a dangerous criminal? No, don’t think about that, he is a changed man

Pepper nodded and Fox took this as being dismissed 

Fox turn around not before giving Pepper a polite salute, and made his way to the door

———————————————

Fox was now parking outside his home, he had the same difficulties as before, although now it was worse since it was already dark, before stepping outside of the car he noticed that Krystal has forgotten her staff in the backseat, when exactly did she forgot that there he wasn’t sure, when has she used his car without him noticing he wasn’t sure either, he felt more lonely than annoyed by this

As he stepped out of his car and into his home he noticed something, there was a grey mass laying on his doorstep

On a closer inspector he noticed muddy grey fur and some patches missing, revealing bloody skin, ears with some white fur in form of a Mohawk between them, a chunk of the right one was missing and still bloody, its tail was bent in an odd way

It was Wolf.

He was curled up in a ball, one of his boots was missing, he was wearing the same clothes he saw him in during the aparoids invasion.

Fox stood there unsured of what to do, until a stir and a grunt coming from Wolf snap him back 

He quickly bent over and shake Wolf

“Wolf! Wolf are you okay?! What happened!?”

“...F-Fox”

Fox quickly pull out his phone and called the security number 

He felt a cold hand pull on his shirt and saw Wolf losing consciousness

Fox was getting more anxious each second 

Seconds felt like minutes 

Minutes felt like hours

He might have been exaggerating but he didn’t care 

He put a hand on Wofl’s own and heard the ambulance coming in the distance, he was getting a lot calmer now

“It’s okay Wolf ,it’s okay”

Wolf gave a shy smile before completely fainting


	2. Sympathy for the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf is healing just fine, and finally gets to Fox’s house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, its me, again, I really don’t know where to take this except for some vacant ideas , but I think it’s coming out quite nicely
> 
> You might have noticed, I edited the chapter, nothing major, just about Wolf’s eye, he still is blind from the left eye, instead of an empty socket his is just really damaged
> 
> This is for something in the future, I already know what I want from this Fic

Everything was spinning, his head was killing him, his whole body was aching

Wolf has just woken up

He tried to move but found he couldn’t, something was constricting his movements, he try sitting up but his chest erupted in pain and fall hard back on the bed and grunted

“Wolf!”

Wolf was taken aback and surprised looking at Fox so close to him, he started scanning where he was in, the room itself wasn’t anything special, a simple hospital room with one bed, he looked down and saw his wrists and ankles were tied down to the bed with leather restraints.

He has been in worse situations but never in a hospital bed, and speciallly not with Fox around, though he wasn’t one to complain about it

“...F-Fox... where...what happen’?”

“Well, you’re in the hospital, you have 2 broken ribs, a broken tail and a chunk of your ear is missing” 

“Oh...”

Wolf look at the roof, he’s never seen it before, the bright light was blinding him, he had to look at the side and found Fox looking at him, his emerald eyes, his well kept vibrant orange fur, his white muzzle, he just hoped his grey fur would hide his reddening face

He quickly averted his eye when he catch Fox’s gaze

Wolf has always found his rival attractive, and has become fond of the damn fox over the years, he has imagined one-night stands involving the 2 of them on particularly lonely nights, it was safe, he was sure he would never be face to face to Fox, at least not outside the comms

And then the aparoids happen. The fucking aparoids.

“..so, if it’s ok to ask...how exactly did this happen?” Fox spoke up

“After my crash landin’ here on Corneria, I had to hide, and after a bad fall I found my way to your house...”

It was partially truth, in reality he has been homeless, ever since, avoiding be seen, but someone had recognized him, and he had to run, he had a pretty tough in a hill

“...ok, makes sense, but how did you know it was my house, or did you just expected whoever was inside to be kind enough as to not turn you in for your bounty?” 

Fox questioned

“Don’t get cocky with me McCloud” Wolf said annoyed “...and also I just followed your...smell...” He said more sheepishly and looking away 

Fox smirked at this, he found it almost cute how flustered Wolf was at this, wait cute? what?, his smirked fell off his face as Fox tried to reason with himself.  
He isn’t half bad looking, even with the scarred flesh around his blind eye, he noticed his left eye was half lidded, and the pupil to be completely white with some hinges of purple, he decided he would just bury it and deal with it later, just like everything else, and his smirk came on his face once again

“I didn’t know you liked my smell that much Wolfy” 

Wolf jumped at this sudden nickname, while Fox just kicked himself mentally for it 

Wolfy, what? does he know? Fuck, no he couldn’t know, he needed to play it cool, even though he was tied to a bed, Wolf thought

“...I...uh, I mean, your smell ain’t easy to forget” Wolf said barely above a whisper, trying to calm himself, fuck Wolf, you’re a fucking adult, a mercenary and fought in a fucking war!... even if you have lost to Fox, every single time...stop acting like this dammit, he nearly kill you many time, but so have I. Damn it, what is wrong with me... 

“By the way Fox, could you, um, help me out of these?” Wolf said shaking his wrists and ankles

“...um, oh!, oh sure, just... try not to move too much”

Fox said, moving to do so, he undid the ones at Wolf’s hands first and the ones at his ankles, Wolf sat up slowly, rubbing his wrists

“They were really tight, thanks Fox”

“Eh?, did I heard that right? Did you just thanked me?” Fox said smirking 

Wolf just shot him a look, before the reality of the situation came back on him, he was tied down because he was about to be arrested but then why did Fox helped him, was he going to collect his bounty?

Shit.

“...so um, what about, y’know, my bounty?” Wolf asked nervously

“Oh!, about that, I already convinced General Pepper to pardon your bounties, since you helped us during the invasion” Fox said smiling 

“...Fox, you don’t have to lie-“

“I’m not! Really!” 

“Really? Then why was I tied down to the bed eh?”

Fox seemed nervous at this question before deciding to answer 

“...well, that’s because, you are a former criminal and all...the doctors didn’t want to risk you reacting...’badly’...um” Fox said looking away and scratching his nose 

Wolf had already figured that much, but at least he didn’t have to worry about having a bounty anymore, not having a price ove your head was always a good thing

“...well, thanks again Fox...for doing all that for me, I really don’t deserve it”

“Don’t say that Wolf! You really do, you saved my life and millions of civilians lives as well!”

Wolf just made a grunt in acknowledgement and gave a sad smile 

But then the door to the room creak while opening revealing a doctor to be standing behind it  
He looked at the 2, his view moving quickly from Fox to Wolf, noticing Wolf’s restraints to be gone and looked displeased by it

Clearing his throat he began “Mr O’Donell, how are you doing?”

“I, emm, I think I’m doin’ well”

“Well I came here to tell you that you’re free to go, you’ll just be needing 5 to 6 weeks of rest”

Wolf felt like he should be happy aablut that but...he really didn’t have anywhere to go 

He let out a sigh before responding “...thank you Doc”

He just nodded and stepped outside

“Hey Wolf, do you have anywhere to go at all?” Fox questioned, even though he already knew the answer

“I..well...not really” Wolf said ashamed, his ears flattening against his head

“Well you can stay with me if you want” Fox said before he could catch stop himself 

Wolf’s reaction was a mix of surprise, frustration and embarrassment

He sighed and sink himself in the bed before turning to face Fox

“Thank you Fox” he said, he didn’t like needing help, especially from Fox, but unless he wanted to go back to being homelesss again he needed to swallow down his pride 

Fox just smiled and put his hand on Wolf’s arm and out of instinct started rubbing it

At this casual show of affection Wolf’s tail began wagging, hitting the bed hardly causing Wolf to shot up and grunt in pain startling Fox

“Wolf! Are you okay?!”

“...yeah, just, my tail is still broken and it hit the bed while it was wagging...” he said sitting down again

“Oh...wait...Your tail was wagging?” Fox said in amusement 

Shit. 

Wolf wanted to kick himself for something like that slipping out, he grew flustered, and looked away, causing Fox to laugh which itself caused Wolf to smile

“I see you’re happy to live with me eh Wolf” Fox said calming from his laugher, a smile still prevalent on his face

“Can we get out of here already” Wolf said slowly standing up from the bed, and giving some careful steps

Fox’s face was growing warm, seeing the hospital clothes open back, giving a clear view of Wolf’s furry ass and his tail in a cast  
Wolf has noticed Fox watching him as he turn around, his face reddening paralel to Fox’s face, except that Wolf’s fur wasn’t as good as hiding it 

“So umm..” Wolf’s voice startled Fox “where are my clothes?”

“Oh! Well, they were in bad shape and torn so I brought some from my house”

“I, Fox, you don’t have to be so kind to me” Wolf was clearly embarrassed, but his traitorous tail was idly wagging behind him, it still hurt a little, but since it was only hitting the air it didn’t hurt as much 

Fox handed him the clothes 

Wolf took them and then he was just looking at him expectantly

“...umm, do you mind?” 

“Oh, oh, sorry” Fox said turning around 

Wolf began stripping down, and Fox couldn’t help but try and take a look

He saw Wolf pulling up slowly the pants and quickly adverted his gaze

Wolf began putting Fox’s clothes on, being careful with his bandaged chest and cast tail, the latter one being just awkward, although he was thankful the fracture has been near the tip instead of the base of it, so they wouldn’t have to amputate it

It send shivers down his spine to just think about losing another body part.

The clothes Fox had given him consisted of a simple green T-shirt, black jeans and green sneakers, since he was bigger and taller than Fox, the shirt was tight and if he did the right movement, his white fur covered belly button would be visible

Fox couldn’t avoid looking Wolf over, the way the shirt hugged tightly his well defined muscles, the way his fur puffed out of the sleeves and neck, Fox swallow hard, the invasive thoughts coming back, it was a part of him, no matter how hard he tried burying deep in his subsconcious his attraction towards men, it always comes back.

Fuck, why can’t I just be normal, I liked Krystal, I genuinely did, she on the other side, didn’t felt the same ,after some time, she never told me much about it, but her reaction when she first saw me without-

“Hey Fox, are you alrigh’?” Wolf said interrupting Fox’s thoughts 

“Uh? oh yeah, yeah...just,...nevermind...”

Wolf looked at him concerned wich made Fox more nervous

“Ok then, should we get goin’?”

“Sure, sure”

Fox lead the way, and Wolf just silently followed, since it was just the second floor, he decided to just use the stairs this time

As they were in the first step from their position and began stepping down, Fox suddenly began helding tightly with both hands the railing 

Wolf took notice of this, he was about to speak up, but decided better not to, he had already bother Fox too much

When they step out, it was already dark and Fox lead Wolf to his car

It was a rather slow ride home, it was true Fox had good night vision, but that didn’t help before, and wasn’t going to help now

“Didn’t know, the great Fox McCloud, hero of Lylat, and a great pilot, had so much trouble riding a car” Wolf said amused

“You really think I’m a great pilot O’Donnel” Fox said smirking 

Wolf grew flustered for a second before regaining his composure “Heh, well, it takes a lot of skill to shoot me down, McCloud”

Fox felt warm at this, he would have never expected Wolf to compliment him, he have truly changed 

“Thanks Wolf” he said looking Wolf, and even though he was on his blind side, and could only see his blind eye, he could see a smile on Wolf’s muzzle and his casted tail wagging by his side, he grabbed his tail to prevent it from hurting itself

Wolf gasped at this, and began squirming a little, and blushing heavily, he noticed that if his tail kept on wagging it would just hurt itself on the car’s seat, he took a few breaths to calm himself before his tail stopped wagging, Fox let it go when he was sure it stopped wagging, he found it really cute but it could injure it more than it already was

“You should really try and stop that, you’re gonna hurt it more”

Wolf just nodded in response, his face was burning 

He grabbed his tail awkwardly

They have arrived at Fox’s home, and headed inside, while Fox just wondered what the whole tail wagging was about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Wolf’s last name O’Donell is Irish, despite Wolves being extinct in Ireland
> 
> I want to give Wolf an Irish accent, but not too heavy 
> 
> So yeah


	3. Deep Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox and Wolf recall past life experiences during their sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

As Wolf entered the house, and Fox turned on the lights, the first thing he noticed is that Fox’s house looked bigger inside than it did outside, the house itself wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, a simple flat house, there were some stairs, which Wolf supposed take to the rooftop.

“So, um, welcome to my house I suppose” Fox said moving his arms as if to present the house

“...the fox’s den...” Wolf said with a cheeky smile

Fox stayed silent sending him a mixed look between anger and disbelief 

“Yes... make yourself at home Wolf” He said going to his room

Wolf saw as Fox disappeared behind the door of his room, he sighed and looked around, the living room and the kitchen seemed to merge together, only separated by the kitchen counter

Fox trusts me enough to let me roam around his house. Wolf though with a smile

He started looking around, Fox’s house, he spotted in the living room a small green couch, the wall were painted a cozy looking beige, a medium size T.V?, Wolf never knew how to properly measure the size of them, and on the wall there were shelves, fill with what look like prizes, medals and... what the actual fuck? Wolf thought.

He got near the shelf to confirm his eye wasn’t lying to him, there were small figurines of the StarFox crew, the frog thing, the bird, Peppy, and Fox himself, along with mini Arwing models.

Wolf was at awe at this, he wasn’t sure whether this was cute, creepy or narcissistic.

He grabbed the Fox figurine, and saw how well detailed it was, his StarFox uniform, his tail, his fur was just the right tone of orange, his head piece, his face with a determined look on it...creepy, definitely creepy, Wolf thought.

Fox walked outside of his room and into the living room.

“So Wolf...” Fox said

Wolf was startled by Fox’s voice, and almost dropping the figure he quickly catchers it, turning around and hiding it behind his back, giving a nervous grin.

Fox had changed into his pajamas, a solid green shirt and sweatpants, bringing with him a blanket and a pillow, placing them on the couch.

Fox just gave him a confused face, quickly turning into one of amusement.

“What you got there?” Fox said with a grin 

Wolf nervous grin faded into one of defeat and reveal the mini Fox to the bigger Fox.

Fox’s face flushed into embarrassment and started rubbing his neck

“oh, t-those things...they made a collection of them back in the day,...so I thought it would be a good idea to collect them?...I don’t know...” Fox said looking down and folding his ears back, which with his thicc white eyebrows hid his eyes from Wolf, which in return found adorable how Fox looked when embarrassed.

“It’s okay pup, although it’s kinda creepy that you keep toys of your friends” Wolf said with a smirk and Fox raised his head just to throw him a glare.

Wolf wondered, if Andross had actually won, would they have made toys of him and his team?, probably not, he’d be too preoccupied being a tyrant and massacring people...

Wolf just sighed, how could he have been so blind to Andross’ true intentions, he needed the money, but he also was fascinated by Andross’ speech of improving Lylat and its inhabitants’ lives, he couldn’t believe how naive he had been, and now he was back in Corneria, the planet he swored never to come back to...

“Hey Wolf, are you alright?” Fox asked concerned interrupting Wolf’s thoughts 

Wolf had been holding the mini Fox, a little too tight without noticing, quickly loosening his grip.

“Um? Yeah, I’m alright, just wondering if they ever made one of me or my team” Wolf lied with his characteristic smirk and a glint in his eyes

Fox just scoffed “right, as if they would ever make a figurine of a wanted criminal” 

“yeah...a criminal...” Wolf said with an ever growing tired expression on his face 

Fox just had a confused expression on his face as response, and yawning to revealing his pearl white fangs to Wolf

“Well, I better go to sleep now, and you should rest a little too Wolf” Fox said pointing at Wolf’s ribcage.

“You can sleep in the couch if you want, if you need something just call me ok” Fox began walking towards his room.

As soon as Fox disappeared into his room again, Wolf went to turn off the lights, and put the mini Fox on his shelf, next to the others.  
Wolf walked back into the couch, covering himself with the blanket and putting his head on the pillow, he immediately noticed how uncomfortably small everything felt all of the sudden, he tried putting his ankles in the arm rest, he removed Fox’s tiny shirt of his body revealing his bandaged chest, puffing out the pillow, turning around on the couch, nothing was working; he curled up in a ball, his hands on top of each other and his head on top of them, bringing his legs up to his torso, and with his hand putting his tail carefully on top of his legs.

Wolf managed to feel comfortable enough but he still couldn’t quite fall asleep, that’s when he noticed the faint smell of Fox in the pillow, he began sniffing the air before he buried his snout into it, sniffing it deeply, calming him.

He began thinking, he let out a disappointed sigh, why couldn’t he just go to sleep.  
All the voices screaming in his head, gun shot noises, flashes in the sky, his eye erupting in pain, and...James...

Damn you, Corneria

The planet that has taken everything away from him, the planet that has so much bad memories attached to it, the planet that Fox has saved...

He took a deep sniff of Fox’s scent and before he knew it he began falling asleep.

Fox didn’t have better luck than Wolf when it came to sleeping.  
He began remembering all the Venomian soldiers, all the times he nearly got shot down, and all of the Star Wolf dog fights, and now the same man who had threatened to kill him so many times was sleeping soundly on his couch and the worst of all, he began feeling attracted towards him, not only his badass ‘I don’t give a shit’ attitude, which only made his tail wagging all the more adorable, his handsome features, his buff figure...

Fox began feeling his pants getting tight, he went to grab his junk under his underwear letting out a shaky breath, he began moving his hand up and down, jerking off.  
“Uhh...Wolf...W-Wolfy...uhhh” he close his eyes, his face getting hotter and his moaning, getting louder. 

Until he finally came all over his hand, panting, he grab some paper towels cleaning himself and throwing it into his garbage can in the dark, now finally released, his eyes began feeling heavy before finally falling into a deep slumber.


	4. Canines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf is pet and he hates that he likes it

The next morning, Fox slowly peeled his eyes open, he sat up, stretching and yawning, he went into the living room and he could have swore that for a millisecond his heart had stopped when he saw someone on his couch, he remembered he have invited Wolf to stay over and loosened up, sighing in relief. 

He got near Wolf and quickly took noticed of how he was positioned, he was all curled up in a ball, a little bit of his tongue was poking out of his muzzle right between his lips, snoring slightly, Fox couldn’t help it but find it adorable, his bad boy persona and how though he looks only made it look more adorable.

“Awwww...hehehe”

He looked so peaceful and cute he almost felt bad waking him up, he took the blanket off of Wolf and saw that Wolf has taken off the shirt he had borrowed him, his smile turn down, when he looked at the scars on his body that weren’t hidden by the bandages, pretty old and nasty looking scars, Fox reach a hand up to caress Wolf’s side on one of them, feeling the clear lack of fur, and the hardened skin there, his ears went down, Fox’s body wasn’t scar free at all...but Wolf’s scars were bigger than any he’d ever seen, he couldn’t compare himself to Wolf...

How could he? Wolf was a true warrior of life, he had to go trough so much more than him, and he was still here, a lot more stronger, a lot more mature, a lot more capable, Fox certainly did looked like a fragile and scared pup next to him, he had barely loosed an eye, while Fox.....he shaked his head, he didn’t want to start the day like that.

He caressed at Wolf’s scars more, he wondered how much of those were his fault, and compared it to how much of his own were Wolf’s fault, now that he had helped them against the aparoids and was bounty free, he could ask him some questions. 

Fox’s eyes wandered to Wolf’s face, his scarred eye, his thick white eyebrows, the white fur between his ears and on his muzzle, his puppy tongue coming out, his black cold nose, the heat coming off of Wolf’s body was enough to made Fox blush, his caressing moved closer to Wolf’s stomach and began picking up some speed.

Wolf’s leg started moving at the show of affection, his head tilting up, his tail began swaying around, Wolf began rolling on his stomach to put his tail in the air, and Fox kept on petting Wolf’s back moving up to his head and between his ears, his leg started kicking the air faster, Fox snorted, he began giggling, he tried biting his lip to hold back, but he couldn’t resist, and laughed loudly. 

Wolf snapped his eyes open, his movements suddenly stopped, he slowly turned around, having to move his head completely to look at Fox.

Both the canines, stare at each other, Fox was a unsure, of what to do or say, Wolf was just squirming uncomfortably in place and kept just looking at him expectantly.

Fox took Wolf’s silent stare as the initiative to begin speaking.

“...So umm, I’m gonna make some breakfast” he said walking off into the kitchen, he began taking out things and putting them on the counter.

Wolf sat up as he saw Fox, he had been petting him while he was sleeping, and he didn’t know how to feel about that, one part of him was happy and the other was confused, he had never been pet before, he didn’t know how it felt until now, his canine instincts made him crave for it but his logical part was dying of embarrassment, he looked behind him to find his tail wagging, his ears went down and his face reddened, Wolf hate it being a canine sometimes, for that specific detail, everytime he was happy, even if he didn’t want to show it, his tail would wag automatically, and make that distinct swishing noise, he cursed mentally. 

He sighed and look behind him again to see his bandaged tail wagging, it hurted a bit but nothing he couldn’t handle, it would take some weeks to heal yeah and, along with his ribs, he had gotten broken ribs before so he wasn’t as worried at that as he was with his tail, it had always been particularly sensitive, always behind him, easy to see and yank or hurt, which had happen sometimes before....which had made him yowl in pain....it had been hurt before but never this badly...

He haven’t realize he was having an introspection on his own tail until he heard the recognizable ‘clink’ sound of plates being put into a table.

Fox had prepared some pancakes for both of them and set them on the kitchen counter, Fox started eating his food first, reading something in his holo pad.

Wolf stood up hesitatingly, and sat down in front of Fox, he dig his fork into the pancake, cutting it with the knife slowly, he opened his maw revealing his pointy fangs, and bite into it...his eye light up and he started eating faster.

Fox laughed as he saw Wolf devour the pancake, he was almost entranced by it, come to think of it, he had never seen Wolf eat or wear normal clothes, not to mention without them.

“Glad you like my food Wolf...” Fox said smirking 

Wolf have already finished eating with a happy smile while licking his lips, he haven’t such good food since....ever.

Fox noticed the silly smile on Wolf’s face and had a mix reaction of finding it cute and grimacing at the contradictive ugly looking scar going trough Wolf’s blind eye, it was hard not to notice. 

“..Hey Wolf...” Wolf made an acknowledgement grunt “...what...exactly happened...you know...before you got here...”

“I already told you, didn’ I?, I crash-“

“I know, I know...but I meant...what did you do during those three months, that I thought you have....died...” Fox squinted his eyes and leaned forward

Wolf sighed and looked away...

“I was worried for you, y’know..” Fox said trying to convince him to talk

Wolf lowered his ears, and looked uncomfortable.

“Well...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and reviews :3


	5. Stupid tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been what like 3 months? Well here it is finally :b  
> Don’t expect this to update too quickly, but definitely less time between.  
> Anyways here’s the story, hope you like it ^^

Wolf wake up startled by outside noises, he sat up and looked outside the windows trough the blinds, he look down and saw a car drifting and barely avoiding a crash, from one of the many rubbish left from surrounding buildings.  
He check the time, 5:46 P.M. Cornerian standard time, it was already dark outside.

He sighed and sat up on the bed again, he looked around his hotel room, the grey blue walls creak, the painting was peeling off, that moss stain had gotten bigger, the white roof was full of cracks and looked like nobody had even bother to look up at it before him, the carpeted blue floor had some suspicious stains and the real person fur didn’t help calming him down.

He looked at the floor and wondered, should he just sell his own fur when he was shedding?  
It would be obvious it’d had to go trough some kind experimentation and testing before being approved for use, he didn’t know much about it but he was sure that if he sale his fur anonymously, it will rise some suspicion, who sells their own fur anonymously?, they’d dna test it to make sure it wasn’t from a corpse, or that it was in fact from a grey wolf, and that would lead to him being discovered...

He pondered around that last part for a bit, did he really cared about that? A life long hiding or a life behind bars? 

He furrowed his eyebrows and look at empty space.

...his teammates were gone, his base was gone, Fox hated him, he had no family, no friends, nowhere to go, he had to hide himself from everyone, absolutely everyone.

He had absolutely nothing to loose.

Suddenly the idea of going outside didn’t sound so bad...

He layed down on the bed and frustratedly covered his face, his eye wettened, his mouth turned down into a scowl, Wolf cursed his weakness, he tried as hard as he could to silent his weeping, but he didn’t have the energy anymore, he didn’t have the strength anymore.

Sounds of loud melancholic whimpers resounded in the room.

Some time later, grunting and snarling, he looked back at his bed, the mattress barely qualified as one, there were holes in it where he could see the filling of the bed and he was sure his own arm was thicker than that thing.

The table beside it at least looked from this decade and the lamp on top of it was some rough shakings from falling in pieces, he went to the bathroom and passed some water trough his face, seeing himself in the broken mirror.

A sad looking wolf, with its fur unbrushed and unclean, his scouter had shattered in front of his eye, damaging the area around it and a bit of the eyelid but nothing too big, though he was extremely lucky that his left eye hadn’t had a piece of glass in it when he crashed in one of Corneria’s beaches, again at least.

He remembered how Leon and Panther butted heads on what their next course of action should be, he had to set them straight, and pointed out how going into hiding would be the best plan to follow for that time, he remembers thinking in that moment how much he wanted to see Fox again and see him proud of him for helping save the Galaxy, even if he knew that Fox would probably try to arrest him right then and there. 

Wolf recreated in his head how they had sneaked into the city while everyone was either celebrating, still hiding from the aparoids or starting to rebuild everything, the outer parts of the city, that were much more hidden, and admittedly a lot more uglier, weren’t destroyed as much.

Apparently the aparoids had wanted to fuse with everything and everyone, and since the attack started on the center of the city, the people near the border of the city had more time to evacuate, resulting in less interest from the aparoids, or at least that’s what Wolf knew, and honestly now that they were gone he couldn’t care less.

His newest recruit apparently, Panther Caroso, has some intel on them, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t have discovered by themselves, despite that he was impressed he was able to get that information from the defense base in Katina, he wondered what other abilities or contacts he might have, not that it mattered now.

But overall he remembered vividly, seeing Fox falling to his certain death, as the seconds slowed down, his surroundings turned into a blur, everything but Fox, he flew in to save him just in time, he managed to catch him in his wing, seeing him fall made something clicked on him, he stole glances at him every opportunity he got, he had to made sure he stopped General Pepper, and after helping defeat the Aparoid Queen, and being nearly killed by one of those creatures he spiraled out of control and crashed in a beach.

Fox’s lingering scent was on his wing, and he intoxicated himself in it before abandoning the old piece of unsalvagable piece of scrap.

He shaked his head, blinking a few times to get himself back in the present, annoyed and frustrated, he examined his bad eye on the mirror, same as it always has been, the disgusting scar that went right trough it, he hated it.  
His eyelid looked mangled, and the lack of fur didn’t help making it look prettier, he brushed his finger around it, carefully with his claws, it pinched a bit but he was already used to it.

He twiddle with his hands the fur in his muzzle that have grown too much, giving him a goatee, he would need to cut his fur sometime soon.

The white fur between his ears was overgrown too, and dangled loosely behind his head, he brushed it a bit with his hand, he kinda liked how it looked on him.

He grabbed a rubber band from the sink, and put it around his white fur, having essentially a pony tail, he giggled a bit, seeing how he looked, he wondered if Fox would like it. 

Huffing out of his nose, he could kick himself for thinking that, Fox have been going around his mind too much lately, his smile, his green eyes, his fluffy tail, his face...even if Fox hated him, at least he could saved Fox.

“That goddamn government dick sucker, I know I’m supposed to hate him...always bested me, always losing jobs because of him, always being...so...so...perfect ” His tail went in between his legs and his ears lowered against his head, he frowned and look down at his feet  
“He probably hates me...I doubt he sees me as his equal...he would never think of me the same way I do about him...He probably thinks of me as the one eyed pirate fuck...” He speaked scoffing at himself 

He looked back up at his reflection in the mirror

“...lookin’ like this...I can’t really blame him, just another thug dead in the streets for him...” he sighed, tapping his claws on the sink “...only a complete maniac would like me that way knowing the things I’ve done....I should just accept it! He hates me! He fucking hates me! just like everybody else!” He took a pause to take a shaky breath “....I can’t believe that I’ve fallen for the enemy, for him....I’m just one big ass idiot...” He close his eye “...he’ll just laugh in my face and arrest me on the spot” 

He gently bang his head on the mirror, looking at himself up closer now.

He took a good look at his blind eye, the first scar he had gotten in his life, and the worst of them, fur never grew back on it, what used to be a deep red iris was now an ugly faded pink, if it still could be considered as pink and not just completely white, he had to force his eyelid to stay open.

“...and he wouldn’t be wrong in doing so, after all I’ve done, that would be the nicest thing anyone would do” he left his eyelid closed and left his a hand up to it softly rubbing it 

“...I hate you Fox...I h-hate you and your perfect green eyes, your orange fur, your stupid handsome hero smile...” his cheeks reddened, his bushy tail behind him was wagging, he have never felt like this, and he hated it, he scowl at himself.

He began taking off his clothes, he looked at himself again, seeing his body full of pink scars, one diagonally across his white furry chest, one grazed bullet in his left shoulder, a bullet wound near his stomach going trough him and going out from his back, he almost didn’t tell that one, his right forearm had 2 scars, the scars on his legs were too many and too small for him to even count them, but most of them were just stab wounds.

He stepped into the shower, rinsing off the knots in his fur, he put his forehead to the shower wall and let the water go trough his back, he felt thankful the bathroom was the most decent thing in the hotel room.

He peaked trough the window again, his red shirt under his black coat, black jean pants and his combat boots, he had removed all the spiked armored parts, and was showing quite some muscle, he looked at the bar across the street from his 4th floor hotel room.

“...The Fox’s Den...” he said in a whisper only he could hear. 

He looked at it intently, the obnoxious music, neon lights, a muscular fox and a busty vixen, were on the signs around it, the male neon orange fox was flexing his muscles wearing what seemed to be a tank top, the busty neon blue vixen was doing a wave and was wearing a skimpy version of what looked like the StarFox uniform.

Wolf grimaced hard at the obvious similarities. 

Sudden movement caught his eye, he saw the main door of the bar burst open, a male grey houndog and a male tabby cat, came out, making out, and both having way too slippery hands with each other.

Wolf’s eye widen, he had seen many same sex couples come in and out, but never had he seen one that was so....obvious....

His pants tightened and he felt his breath stuck in his throat, he knew he shouldn’t have been so surprised, Venom and McBeth were light years behind from Corneria in practically everything, he took a deep breath and try to calm himself.

He took an eyepatch and a red handkerchief from the night table, putting on his eyepatch he examined himself in the mirror, this was definitely a bad idea, the eyepatch didn’t help him go unrecognizable and the leathery wear snugged tightly and uncomfortably against his bad eye, but ever since he got the scooter that was the only one he had left.

He took the handkerchief in his hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb, rubbing it against his cheek. It reeked of Fox, he didn’t know when the vulpine had left it behind but he didn’t care, he found it and it’s not like he would see Fox again, he thought. 

He went out his hotel room, the hallway somehow looked decent enough, there was nothing interesting about it.

He went into the main lobby, the old rabbit at the receiver was too busy polishing her nails to acknowledge the wolf passing by.

He stepped out of the main lobby and into the streets, there were some destroyed houses nearby and fallen trees, the remnants of the slaughter that had just taken place, the aparoids had mostly destroyed only the main city, but there were still some serious destruction left, one thing he admired about Corneria is how quickly they heal from something as big as the aparoid invasion, not that he would ever admit that.

He crossed the road and went into the bar, the bouncer not giving him a second look, his base back at Sargasso might’ve been ruined completely, but his looks even without the spike armor were still intimidating, his demeanor and walk got that pride sway to them once again.

Just as he expected, the music was obnoxiously loud, it was too crowded, and his nostrils were bombarded by the smell of hormones and cheap alcohol.

He sat down on one of the bar stools, and looked around for someone to catch his attention, after all, that’s what they do in this kind of bars don’t they? If he were on any other planet, be it Fortuna, Aquas, Zoness, Katina, fuck even the deserted small waste of space that is Papetoon, not on one of them would be *ever* entered on a gay bar willingly! 

But on Corneria, basically the only one who knew who he was there, was StarFox and the military and neither of them was nearby, which had gave him some kind of bravery to even consider going out from his hiding. 

“What will you have sir?” The bull bartender had startled Wolf, and when he turn around to face him, the effect was reciprocated.

“S-sir...?”

“Just the cheapest booze you have that doesn’t taste like dog piss” some dogs that were around him had turned to see him offended and amused.

The bartender nodded and on a big beer mug, and he served him from a bottle that looked like whisky but had the image of a blue bird woman that was wearing some kind of weird white and purple dress on the label, and the name seemed to be spanish. ‘Weird’ he thought, but he didn’t gave it a second thought. 

He took a deep drink, some getting out of the sides of his muzzle, and he put down the glass, any more strength into it and he would have break it, he sighed audibly and refreshed, his tongue went out to lick his lips.

Certainly enough, it tasted like peach and candy to him, he would need at least a dozen of those before feeling some kind of resemblance to being drunk, he looked around, his eye caught a lonely Doberman on the dance floor, he smirked and stood up to meet him.

“Hey there c-cutie, why so lonely?” Wolf cringed hard hearing how his own voice stuttered.

The guy looked at his face for a few seconds, he made a disgusted face and walked away, Wolf’s ears went down, and scoffed indignated. 

He spotted another white poodle guy and he walked towards him, the other dude started walking away as soon as he noticed him approaching. 

“Not from around here eh~?” A Shiba next to him, speaked up, Wolf move his eye to see him, he was wearing a pink tank top, black jeans and sneakers, and he had some muscle, of course not anywhere near as muscular as Wolf.

“...you could say so...”

“Well, that’s okay, I’m always open for some exotic...tastes...if you catch my drift, I noticed how bad you are at this from across the room”

The other male’s opened and very obnoxious flirting had made Wolf blushed and grimaced at the same time, the other canine’s smell of perfume assaulted his nostrils unpleasantly, causing Wolf to rub his nose bothered by it. 

“Hahahaha! it’s not everyday you see a big tough guy like you get so flustered around here, first time eh? you in denial still or some shit? Eh big boy?”

“F-fuck off”

“Awww what? We’re just having fun~” 

He took Wolf’s arm, and began rubbing his bicep, Wolf’s fur stood on end

“Oh my ~it’s almost as big as a fucking watermelon~”

Wolf stood silent and he put his hand on top of the guy’s to stop him from rubbing his forearm, he blushed and took a breath to steel himself, he was the goddamn Lord O’Donnell, he couldn’t let something like this make him so weak.

“...L-let’s just get onto it okay”

“Get onto what, Big boy?”

He snarled at him “...you know what I mean...”

“Okay, okay don’t get all sandy about it hehehe”

“..s-sandy? What?”

The shiba grabbed his hand and lead him across the bar, and into some of its more especial rooms, he pushed away people and went into a dim lit hallway, opening one of the doors with what seemed like a card key and pushed him inside.

He locked the door behind them, and push Wolf into the bed, and he climbed on top of him seductively.

Wolf could feel his body heat rising, the beating of his heart loud in his ears, he swallowed hard and bit his lip.

“By the way, you haven’t even tell me your name” the shiba spoke up.

Wolf stuttered for a second before thinking of something 

“...Lupus...” Wolf said staring at him deadeye, the other man chuckled grimly

“Name’s Daniel but you can call me Dan or daddy~”

If being pinned by the other male didn’t caused him to be uncomfortable his words definitely did.

He caressed Wolf’s chest slowly, he moved slowly to unzip his pants, letting Wolf’s underwear out and his tent in full view, they both gasped slightly, he jerked him off trough the cloth.

Dan looked as Wolf shuddered, and he stopped touching as sudden as he started, Wolf made a questioning sound still dazed.

Dan move up slowly, he inched his muzzle towards his ears slowly, Wolf could hear his breathing and he could feel his whiskers on his ear.

Wolf’s ear twitched, the shiba move his hand to hold his ear up, and pinching it hard with his claws, Wolf yipped slightly 

“...stop lying...”

Wolf’s breath was stuck in his throat

“...I’ve never thought I would find myself like this with the captain of StarWolf...isn’t that right...Wolf O’Donnell...?”

Wolf’s blood frozed completely

“....I’ve would never guessed that someone like you would be such a faggot...it was a golden chance, 1 in a million...right Wolfy~?”

Dan groped his crotch, grabbing too hard, which made Wolf react and whimper.  
The other canine grabbed Wolf’s muzzle with his hand and clutch it shut, sinking his claws into it. 

Wolf kick him right in the sack which made him whine, he sat up, he grabbed his shoulders and threw him off of him, he stand up and kick him on the chin.

“I’ll make sure you never speak of this day to anyone!” Wolf saw red and launched himself on top of him, he threw his claws at him, but the other guy moved away just in time, he kicked Wolf’s side, he felt as something snapped inside of him, his breathing became shallow and made him whimper.

“Don’t try me Faggot!” 

Dan stood behind him, and yank him by his tail, Wolf yowled in pain, he took his tail with all his strength and snapped it in 2, Wolf screamed and kick around, until it connected with his face, he backed away and stumbled, with a bloody nose. 

Wolf showed his fangs and was snarling like a dog with rabies, he launched forward again, and Dan avoided again, but this time, Wolf’s boot managed to stop and twist, he turned to face him, and jumped in his direction, he dug his claws deep into his chest and slash him.

Daniel screamed and squirm in pain as he tried to move away.

Wolf open his maw, readying himself.

The guy had managed to move slightly, he saw the potent, raw and less evolved wolf maws, everything slowed down, his fangs sunk into the space right between his neck and shoulder, the warm blood going trough his muzzle, the iron taste, the living meat.

He yanked forward and everything sped up, the guy brought his hand up to orbitate the bleeding space, heavily breathing a silent pained shocked face decorated his features, his back in an arc.

Wolf fell to his knees and started spitting, he grabbed his tongue and tried desperately to take the meat off of his snout, he saw a vase with flowers in it, he began drinking it and washing his mouth.

“Y-you....f-fucking mutt...”

Was the last thing he heard before he burst trough the door, he flattened himself to the wall, everything was blurry and spinning, he felt a door and went trough it, stumbling and falling.

He walked out and find himself in an alleyway, he began walking aimlessly, dazed and confused, he wasn’t sure 

He sat down next to a tree and tried to calm himself down.

He took a deep breath and exhale, inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale...

The night was dark already, the stars shining up in the sky, everything was silent, the gentle breeze brushing his fur and moving the leaves and grass around him. 

He knew it was a bad idea, and he still did it...he leaned his head into the log and close his eye.

A sudden smell hit his sensitive nostrils, he began sniffing and wiggling his nose in the air, he stand up and sniffed around, it was Fox.

Wolf’s tail began wagging, which made him wince, but he didn’t stopped, he followed the faint passing scent with a closed eye.

He had been here, not too long ago, he walked forward and trip on a big log.

“Aah!”

He went down the hill, falling down, he was rolling around, going trough various bushes and sticks, his clothes got torn, he hit a rock or two, he was doing the best he could in such short reaction time to shield his head and muzzle while he kept scrapped along the dirt.

He felled face first into the concrete right down the hill, scraping his face and fur. 

his ears were ringing, only when the breeze blowed again did he noticed that he had lost a boot.

He turn around to lay on his back, and looked up. 

Only a few dots in the sky, his Wolfen was flying, both of its wings were very damaged, they have exploded earlier, there was smoke everywhere, he couldn’t breath, alarms were blaring, he saw the ground getting closer and closer, as fire surrounded him.

He shaked his head, and rubbed his eye, he put a hand to his forehead and he was back in the real world.

His arms shaked as he tried to sit up, he had gone trough worse, a lot worse in fact, but he haven’t been expecting to run from his hide, at least not so soon.

Fox’s smell found his nostrils once again, he followed it mindlessly, he struggled walking away into the night, he could have been walking for hours or minutes, he wasn’t sure anymore, everything seemed like a blur around him.

He found his way up to a door, where he found the smell to stop, he sniffed the door and there it was....Fox’s scent was right there...stronger than he ever had smelled it.

He leaned on the door, sliding down slowly, some air brushed trough his fur, he curled up and covered himself as best as he could...waiting for something...someone.

—————————————————————————————————

“Wolf...?” Fox spoke up, seeing Wolf spaced out

The lupine shaked his head, he took a deep breath to steady himself and speak up.

“...I stayed in a horrible hotel for around 3 months after I was nearly killed by one of those insect things...”

“The aparoids?” 

“...right...those, then I went to a bar and got into a stupid fight, some guy wanted to make me trip or some shit, point is...I beat the shit out of him, and I eventually got away from it and stumbled my way here, picking up your...umm...smell...” 

The lupine got a bit shy at the end of his sentence but straightened himself quickly.

Fox looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed, analyzing his story.

“Alright, I believe you, there’s just one thing I don’t quite understand” Fox crossed his arms, with a face that Wolf couldn’t quite recognize if it was amused or serious.  
“When...did you get a chance to catch my smell? I don’t remember us interacting from that close...or you out of your cockpit to begin with” 

Wolf let out a sigh, looking down, thinking of something acceptable to say.

“Do I really have to say it?” His face got a hinge of red, and Fox just nodded his head “I...well, when you climbed up on my wing...and well uhh...you left this behind”

He took the red handkerchief from his pocket, if one didn’t know any better they might say that the space mercenary was ashamed of his actions 

Fox looked at the red piece of cloth, a glee in his eyes. He took the handkerchief out of the clawed hands. Looking at it longingly for a couple of seconds, Wolf felt something in his stomach. 

“Thanks...Wolf...I mean, I thought I lost this forever” The vulpine said with a bright smile.

“I..umm...I don’t...you’re welcome” 

Fox put it around his neck, and smiled at Wolf.

Wolf smiled back, putting his hand on his neck. He felt glad Fox couldn’t see behind him because his tail was definitely wagging like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the way this is written is kinda messy, but I just got a rough start. I’ll definitely try and improve in next chapters.
> 
> I originally started this as a dumb ship fix but I figured why not expanding and now I’m struggling but I think I know how to properly pull this off. 
> 
> And I must say, even if I don’t do it immediately, I reas and appreciate all your comments ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day ^^


End file.
